Week 1b
The group chose to go 'sightseeing' for this session. A Walk by The Eye "After a long and arduous Journey to the great Coronation of the new Queen of the Shal, you arrive in the city of Pyrus Shal. Exhausted by the chores you had to do over the journey, the first thing you want to do is find a cozy tavern inn to drink, eat, and sleep in preparation for the big day ahead. As you arrive in Pyrus you find yourself in a strange city, majestic in scale, but buried deep within large recesses on the ground, with only the tallest towers peering over the top. " "You look for the nearest tavern, though unknowing of where that may be you traverse the city's sectors. You arrive at 'The Eye', an extremely tall tower that dwarfs any building around it by kilometers. Around it you see a few stalls, a few Lowshkin showcasing their skills in their national sport of Synchronized Weight Lifting off in the distance draw a little crowd, and the smells of the most exquisite cuisine coming from a cozy little cooking stall with a sign that reads 'Praedam Delicacies by Oxlade'. As you walk past it, a happy Lowshkin behind the cooking stall calls you over " "Well Hello there travellers! Here for the coronation? You look a little lost, can I help you with anything?" You make your way towards him, he introduces himself. * "The Name's Bjorn Oxlade, you all new here?" * "See, this is the Eye, it's kind of a big deal for the Shal. Not my kind of place though, I like it cozy by a fireplace, not this grand majestic monarchic stuff" *"I've been trying to start a franchise of restaurants for a while, got some people on my back trying to stop me, another extremely jealous Lowshkin chef actually." Conversation gets interrupted by a screaming woman being forcefully taken towards the dungeons of The Eye. As they walk past, she screams: "I foresaw our great king's death not days before it occurred, travelers. It was not Sol that killed the king friend, it was man!! IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU, STAY AWAY FROM THIS PLACE" Bjorn turns to you and says: "Ah, yes, so, welcome to the Shal capital. That there woman has been running around like a lunatic saying that the death of the king was a conspiracy, but hey, it wouldn't be a monarch's death if it wasn't a conspiracy eh? Anyway, you guys can have my map, there's a quaint little tavern not far from here, I'll be there later on it's been nice meeting you all." DECIDE WHO TAKES THE MAP. You go towards the Green Flagon Inn. The Green Flagon You arrive at the Green Flagon. The inn is a single storey timber framed building, with unusually high ceilings. Accomodations consist of several small rooms with wooden cots and a mezzanine with several wooden cots. The inn was rebuilt recently after a devastating fire, ironically, they still have a raging flame at the fireplace by the back. The innkeeper is a short male Najran named Ahan. You can either eat and drink to relax, book a room for the night, or just mingle with the patrons. MENU # Vegetable Stew, Mug of Perry (4 gp) # Roasted Pork and Blue Cheese, Tankard of Cider (11 gp) # Buckwheat Porridge, Mug of Bitter (2 gp) # Roasted Mutton and Watercress, Tankard of Beer (12 gp) # Roasted Mutton and Dried Cabbage, Tankard of Perry (11 gp) # Dried Trout and Turnip, Tankard of Cider (10 gp) # Rye Bread and Curd Cheese, Mug of Stout (5 gp) PATRONS # Bera: Female Najran Cleric, Evil. Bera has black hair and light amber eyes, and large ears. She wears splint mail and wields a flail. Bera has an animal companion, a red fox named Munda. # Bella: Female Najran Illusionist, Good. Bella is slender, with copper hair and hazel eyes. She wears modest garments and wields a quarterstaff and dagger. Bella seeks a party to join. # Lene: Female Shal Fighter, Evil. Lene has auburn hair and bright hazel eyes. She wears splint mail and wields a warhammer. Lene is disloyal and crude. # Eongow: Female Shal Cleric, Neutral. Eongow has golden hair and gray eyes. She wears splint mail and wields a mace. Eongow has an animal companion, a hunting dog named Suse. # Conbert: Male Shal Thief, Good. Conbert has auburn hair and large green eyes, and a curly moustache. He wears leather armor and wields a club and darts. Conbert compulsively counts things. # Malia: Female Lowshkin Fighter, Evil. Malia has black hair and soft green eyes, and pointed ears. She wears splint mail and wields a long sword. Malia dislikes having people behind her. # Gili: Male Mytharian Necromancer, Evil. Gili has matted silver hair and dark green eyes, and prominent ears. He wears dark robes and wields a short sword and dagger. Gili speaks with a whispery voice. Before long, 4 Lowshkin in cooking getup bust through the door, the one that seems to be the leader says: "ALRIGHT, guys search the rooms upstairs. OXLADE! WHERE ARE YOU! OXLADE I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU FUCKING SWINE LITTLE CUNT!" Rordon Gamsey and the Magnificent Chefs Guild This man now looks at you and says: "YOU! WHERE IS HE? I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T FUCKING TELL ME!" The enemies start to move towards you... As they are about to attack, Bjorn walks in. Bjorn calls the leader out: "Gamsey, leave this place alone, it's me you're after!" Gamsey gathers his friends and corners Bjorn. "Bjorn, the guild is most displeased with your idiocy. We simply cannot let you live on if you're going to keep breaking the rules. Bjorn then moves swiftly through the room, takes out all of the enemies in a very swift move. He then looks at you: "So, you guys think you can help me out here? I'm not a big fan of this guy" Gamsey runs out to the street and calls for reinforcements from his friends. Bjorn says: "Honestly though, we need to stop him, he thinks he's the leader of the Chef's guild and he's been trying to get me out for a long time" You run out onto the street to fight. COMBAT